Fictional Characters, Inc.
Cast * Sulley/James P. Sullivan - Anyang, Dube, Simba, Imani, Kagiso and Zola (Tarzans & Sheenas) * Mike Wazowski - Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood (Harry Potter series) * Boo - Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach Movies and Bleach TV Series) * Celia Mae - Merida (Brave) * Celia's Snakes - Mice (Cinderella) * Randall - Luke Castellan (Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief/Percy Jackson & the Olympians: Sea of Monsters) * Fungus - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) * Mr. Waternoose - Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Roz - Lady Tremaine (Cinderella) * Claws Ward - Tantor (Tarzan) * Chuck - Blu (RIO) * George Sanderson - Winnie The Pooh * Charlie - Frodo Baggins, Sam Gamgee, Merry Brandybuck and Pippin Took (The Lord of the Rings trilogy) * The CDA - the Spartans (300) * Children - The Cutie Mark Cursaders (My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic) * Baby Smitty - Dumbo (Dumbo) * Ted - The Beast (Beauty and the Beast) * Jerry - Shrek (Shrek) * Robot Boy - Ika Musume (Squid Girl) * Mr. Bile - Zekrom (Pokemon) * Ms. Flint - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) * Yeti (Abominable Snowman) - Woody (Toy Story) * Children Scream - Various Female and Male Anime * A Kid That Mike Entertained - Hinata (Naruto) Trivia * In This Film, Rukia Does Her Atomic Breath 4 Times In This Movie. The First Time Is When After Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood Fall In The Trash And Their Mouths Filled Up With Books Then The Speaker Lands On Their Heads. The Second Time She Uses Her Atomic Breath Is When Dumbo Bites Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood's Hands. The Third Is When Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood Caused Her To Activate The Islands The Fourth Except It Is The Strong Atomic Breath When She Finishes Off Luke Castellan. Also In The Film, The 1954 Godzilla Theme Is Played In The Intro and When She Is In Revenge After She Scares The Fiction Characters at Harryhausen's. * In This Film, Anyang, Dube, Simba, Imani, Kagiso and Zola Become Very Fond Of Rukia After Their First Encounter While Trying To Receive Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood's Paperwork To Lady Tremaine For Them. * Rukia Kuchiki Is 1973 Godzilla In This Film Because She had a plain, streamlined body, a short neck and silver, puffy, pillow-like designed dorsal spines. The face looks more friendlier than usual, with a rounded muzzle, oversized brows and huge eyes. The eyes of the Rukia Kuchiki were movable and had movable eyelids. *Luke Castellan is Rukia's Monster While The Other Is Zekrom. *She Did A Tail Slide Kicking Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood Making Them Topple Over Before They Sprayed Themselves Instead Of Sneezing At Them. Category:Monsters, inc. movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof